No Words NeededJust Hold Me
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: Set in Season 12, Julia tells William about the awful day she had!


Here's another one! Enjoy!

….

Totally distraught, Julia was as she was pushing her bike on her way home, her cheek was already bruised from what had happened today, which she couldn't believe the kind of day she had and all she wanted was to see William, her husband, the love of her life, her soulmate, her best friend, her everything. As she places her bike on their bike rack and walks up on the steps, she reaches for the doorknob and her hands are shaking like crazy. She grabs her hands and breaths in and out and finally got the strength to open the door.

She enters into their house and closes the door; she smells dinner and knows William made Mrs. Kitchen's beef stew. She takes off her hat and places it on the stand along with her medical bag and walked around the corner and saw William setting the table and placing the stew in the middle. He turns around and sees her and notices her face and sees the bruise.

She walked up to him in tears and grabbed his face in her hands and kisses him like crazy. She grabs his vest, shirt and suspender and removes them. Still kissing he grabs her face and lightly touches the bruise, which makes her wince.

"Sorry…but what happened?" he asked with a concerned worried look

She puts her finger to his lips and shakes her head and they kiss again, "just make love to me, William" she says in between kisses

He looked at her, grabbed her legs and lifted her bridal style, still kissing to their bedroom.

In their bedroom clothes all over the floor, Julia straddling William, moaning and crying from the pleasure. William holding her and kissing her with passion; he knew she was close to her climax as she clenched her nails into his back and held him with all her might. She continued moaning when she leaned over and bit William's shoulder, that's when he knew she was totally spent. She continued holding him and crying, but he held her knowing something happened today, so he let her cry until she was ready to tell him.

They lay on the bed still holding each other and felled asleep; Julia awoke feeling much better, naked and cuddling William. She looked at the clock and time read 8:30 and she had come home at 6:00. Her stomach was growling like crazy but she hadn't eaten since 2:30, so she decided to get up. She quietly got up not wanting to disturb William, grabbed her robe that was hanging on the door and put it on. She went to the table and grabbed the pot of beef stew which smelled absolutely delicious and took it to the cooking closet to heat it up. A few minutes later, William woke up and could feel the cold fall air on his naked body. He looked for Julia but smelled the stew and knew she had heated it up, eating it and ready to talk.

He got up, grabbed his robe and walked out into the living room; he saw her at the table sitting legs crossed and exposed with her robe on and her hair laying over her shoulders. She was eating the stew and had a bowl ready for him as well. He got closer and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "thank you" and sat down; they ate in silence until they were both finished.

William put the dishes away and made some tea for them and sat back down and asked her "ready to talk?"

She nodded

"Go ahead, Julia, I'm here" he said as he grabbed her hand and caressed her rings

Julia took a breather and began, "ok, well I was say the whole thing through so don't interrupt me, ok?'

William nodded

"Well the day started out fine, no problems; but during my break I was called for an emergency, a woman in her 30's came in cause she was heavily bleeding and 6 months pregnant." Julia put a hand to her face and tears formed.

"It's ok, just breathe" William said

"Well, I had to perform and emergency cesarean section, but…it was…too late, the baby died, it was a boy. I told the husband that his wife will be fine but his son didn't make it. That's when he slapped me against the cheek, well more of a punch and I fell to the floor. Some nurses and doctors came to my defense and took him Dr. Forbes. Nurse Sullivan helped me up and gave me a cloth to stop the bleeding. But while they were taking him away he kept shouting "_**you're just a woman, and women aren't meant to be doctors. You should be at home with your children. Dr.**_ _**Forbes should have performed the surgery" **_she said sobbing, but William rubbed her back until she calmed down

"Dr. Forbes talked to him to calm him down and then he went to see his wife. I was in the hallway and I heard everything he said to his wife which made me cry. He blamed her for killing their son and that their marriage was a mistake and he began hitting her. I saw nurses and doctors take him out of the room and when I saw him he shouted at me _**"THIS IS BOTH YOUR FAULT, MY WIFE AND YOU! YOU BOTH KILLED MY SON!"**_ He was about to attack me when the doctors pulled him back and put him under.

I put myself together and checked on the wife and she said she was ok and was used to it since he was a drunk and hit her daily, but her stitches opened up and she was bleeding. So I redid her stitches up and she asked me for her bag from the closet. I grabbed the bag and gave it to her and told her I would be back shortly. It was not even 10 minutes I heard screaming from the woman's room, I ran and entered the room and I saw…I saw…" she tried to held back the tears

"Yes, Julia, go on"

"She committed suicide by slitting her wrists using the glass from her compact mirror. But what really got to me was with her blood she wrote on the nightstand _**"To my husband, I am sorry I wasn't the most perfect wife and I am sorry I killed our son, goodbye."**_

"oh, Julia, I'm so sorry, you had to go through that today." He said and pulled her into a hug

Julia sobbed into William shoulder, the same shoulder she had bit him when they made love earlier.

She pulled back and looked at him, "Dr. Forbes informed me before I left that it wasn't my fault and with the husband he had committed suicide as well. The neighbor found him with a note attached to him that wrote, _**"I'm sorry to my wife, my son and the doctor." **_

"oh, Julia, I'm so sorry" he said and held her tighter in his arms, "this ordeal brought back the heartbreaking memory and sadness we endured when he lost her…our daughter Mary?"

Julia nodded and he grabbed her face but very gently, so he wouldn't hurt the bruise on her cheek, that was more black and purple. "Julia, Dr. Forbes was right, today was not your fault. Losing Mary wasn't your fault and I am sorry I walked out on you. I promise…no I vow I would never ever walk out on you ever again"

Tears in her eyes she grabs his face and they kiss and hugged; the same way they kissed when he came back to her and he suggested they buy another ticket. They cleaned up their dishes and headed back to bed; they decide to sleep in the nude, so they would be skin to skin. During the middle of the night, Julia began crying again, the tears running down on William's chest; he heard her, "Julia?" She looked up at him, "shh," she said as she grazed the freckle above his upper lip with her finger, "no words needed…just hold me…"

He squeezes her tighter, "always" he whispers in her hair and they fall back asleep.

The End


End file.
